Too Late for Love
by Lukas Angelis
Summary: Kyle finds out something about himself that could ruin his relationship with Stan. Can Klye comes to grips and will Stan hate him for it.
1. Chapter 1 won't come out the closet

Too Late for Love

By LukasAngelis

SP fanfiction: contains Slash, Sexual scenes, language, violence and at this first chapter could possibly suicidal thoughts and at this point may be angst. This story is basically my first fanfiction and I need to tell you two things 1) I wrote it to see if I could and 2) I'm not gay, really. They are a little older in this story I'd say around 14. I would think that is when some boys come to terms with this issue or at least when it comes up in their minds. However I am most likely wrong. (( )) means authors notes

Summary: Kyle realizes he is gay is attracted to Stan he about to come out to Stan and tell him he is attracted to him, but he is not that way. And it devastates Kyle that this could possibly ruin there whole relationship or even worse.

This first chapter I just want to be Kyle coming to the realization of the truth, and coming to terms with himself.

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

Chapter 1: Kyle won't come out of the closest (so I pull out my gun)

Kyle Brovflovski lies in his bed looking at the ceiling after a long sleepless night and after many nights of just odd dreams. However, this night, was just Kyle thinking about the dreams he had whilst tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep and trying to figure out why he had these dreams and also why it bugged him so much. At around 12:30 he stopped trying to fall asleep because he knew he couldn't get to sleep with this problem nagging at his brain. He hated that nasty habit of his. He rethought all the dreams he could remember from the past few weeks that he had had.

In the earliest dream he could remember clearly (which was about two months ago) had him, Stan, Kenny and Cartman playing at Stark's Pond just ice skating and playing hide-and-seek but when it was his turn to Cartman's turn to seek they all went off running except Stan called to Kyle.

!!Flashback Dream Sequence!!

"Dude!" Stan said.

"Quiet, what?" Kyle replied

"I found a great spot a while back that I know Cartman could never find us at, so come with me I know it could fit two people."

"No, I'm going to find my own spot"

"Dude, just come on, your not going to find a better spot than this. Trust me."

"Oh, alright," So Kyle ran off with Stan to this "better spot" and when they got there it had been a pretty awesome spot. Except for one problem-

"Dude, you said this was big enough for two people," said Kyle looking at the spot that looked adequate for one person but much less than enough for two.

"It is big enough for two people, we just crawl inside and that fatass will never find us."

"From here it looks barely big enough for one person, much less two." Kyle said making his thoughts into words.

"Don't worry we just have to squeeze close together."

"No way! I'll just find my own spot." It was at that moment that he heard Cartman yell out "Here I come!"

Kyle realized he had no choice so he decided to take Stan's offer and hid in the semi-small bushes.

Kyle found out just how close he had to squeeze in for this to be a good hiding spot for two people. He felt that to get any closer and he would have to hug Stan. However what had happened was a little different, because Stan took the initiative. Kyle responded to what he felt was accordingly, "Dude! What are you doing?"

"One of us had to get a little closer or else he would see us and you were already far in. I hope it doesn't bother you."

All this was said to Kyle with Stan's mouth about three inches from Kyle's ear. As a matter of fact it did bother Kyle, slightly, but he wanted to defeat Cartman because he knew if Cartman found them first then Cartman would brag about it for at least the rest of the game if not the day.

"No, I don't mind just as long as you not trying to be gay or something."

"What do you mean, I'm not gay. Of course this position we're in is kinda reminding me of Wendy." Stan was talking in a totally gay way.

"Then get off of me."

"Oh come on Kyle, you know you like it." Stan said as he started to put his tongue in Kyle ear.

The moment the tongue touched his ear Kyle woke up in a panic and a sweat which he had expected, but he also had something he didn't expect…a hard-on.

!!End Flashback Dream Sequence!!

Kyle had freaked out about that dream and nearly threw due to the fact that he had a hard-on at such a…grotesque dream nearly nightmare in his opinion. He thought that maybe it had been something that he ate or something he had seen on TV, but he never told anyone about it, especially Stan. He had thought about that dream for days until he couldn't stand it and pushed it out of his mind. Kyle thought that this was the end of it and he could go back to normal life thinking about football, and his girlfriend Rebecca.

Unfortunately, one month later he had another dream just like this but different.

!!Flashback Dream Sequence #2!!

Class was coming into session with all the students walking into Mrs. Garrison's class. ((Yes I know she shouldn't be here, just use your imagination how she got to teach 8th grade. Besides IT'S A FUCKING DREAM SEQUENCE!))

Kyle was already in his desk so he could watch all the other kids make to their desks. He saw Red come in, although she was wearing her regular clothes but he couldn't take his eyes off of her; that was until he saw the next girl come into class. Millie, dressed in a tight t-shirt and a skirt, came in just as Red did and Kyle acted the same way. Then Rebecca came into the class. She was wearing a Tank-top and a miniskirt Kyle acted the same way, however it was different. This time he really couldn't take his eyes off her, even though the cycle continued with more girls coming in with less clothing on, he didn't ever take his eyes off Rebecca.

This changed once Stan entered the room. Once he entered the room, Kyle immediately just gawked at him, with Stan dressed in his normal school attire of a brown jacket, blue jeans and that blue hat he always wears.

The cycle behind Stan continued, until there were girls in the class totally naked, but he was still staring at Stan. His eyes followed him until he reached the desk at the other end of the room with no girls on it. Kyle wished he could be over there sitting next to him but all the girls were on his side, and they seemed to be blocking him from getting to Stan. He pushed the girls aside just so he could get to Stan but as he got past the girls Rebecca was still hanging on to him telling him to come and be with her. All this time the room was getting longer and Stan, farther away. Kyle felt himself beginning to cry as he tried as hard as he could to get rid of Rebecca and get to Stan until finally she let go. Once she did the room shrunk again and Stan was right there, waiting. Kyle went to go hug him and when he did Stan replied, "I knew you'd come." Saying it over and over. With Kyle feeling so happy to have his best friend again, he went for a deep passionate kiss. Once again right before the kiss hit Kyle woke up nearly screaming but not and covered with sweat. And just like last time he found himself with a hard-on.

!!End Flashback Sequence!!

Kyle didn't know with what to make with these dreams that he was having. Or rather he did but didn't want to admit it to himself. Thoughts were entering his mind that he had never considered before. Was he gay? He could answer that with an uneasy no. But he had a girlfriend. Yeah, but how has that relationship really going? You see her only on weekends because she's homeschooled, and even then when you do see her it's all supervised because of one screw-up. Now neither of them could ever say anything compassionate because it's hard to be compassionate with her father, mother, or brother around. Then his mind picked up again, oh come on if you loved her you would do something like leave notes or just find a way to be alone with her again by maybe gaining the family's trust again. But you don't seem to care that much, do you?

Even if that is true that would just mean I stopped liking her the way I did, I still look at other girls. Yeah and you look at them like pieces of meat. But when you look at Stan you see something different, you see someone who actually listens to your problems not just blows them off, or calls them retarded. Someone who comes to you with their problems when he can't tell anyone else. Sure there was that gun pointing incident a few years ago, but you've both gotten over that. All of that stuff just means we're best friends, that doesn't mean anything else.

"Oh yeah" his mind said as if with its own voice by now. "Then what about the dream two nights ago?" Kyle remembered this dream most and he felt almost shamed by it.

!!Flashback Dream Sequence #3!!

In the lunch line of their old elementary school, Kyle was waiting in line standing behind Clyde and in front of Dog-Poop waiting for some of Chef's great cooking. He saw Stan walking towards the table with his tray and Kyle's eyes went immediately to Stan's ass. He saw it shaking and he just wanted to touch it. As he looked at it time seemed to slow down as he just watched his ass move and shake. The urge grew so strong and he felt a burning in his loins so he exited the line in a flash and was over to Stan in what seemed like a second. He turned Stan around, put down Stan's food, hugged him, and put his hands on his ass. Once his hands were there he needed his face do something so he brought it to Stan's and just kissed on the lips. After that Stan reacted by returning the kiss, even more passionately than Kyle had given. It was during that kiss that Kyle was rubbing Stan's ass as there bodies were together in a fiery embrace.

While the kiss was going on Kyle woke up only to realize that not only had he had a hard-on… he had wet the bet.

!!End Flashback Sequence!!

"Well, what about that?" Kyle's mind said to its owner.

Kyle didn't know how to respond to that. All the years of teachings and learnings didn't help him this problem. He knew it was wrong. But he didn't know how else to explain it.

"Come on, say it."

"I guess…"

"It's on the tip of your tongue." Kyle's mind said again.

"…maybe…"

"Almost there"

"…I'm gay." Kyle finally said

"That's right."Kyle's mind replied in a satisfied tone.

"And I like Stan. What am I going do to?"

What will Kyle do next? Find out in the next chapter of "Too Late For Love"

Please Read & Review. Do as I say! Pwetty pwease.

LukAng Peace out


	2. Chapter 2 Sad days and ideas

Too Late for Love

I'm back with another exciting chapter of Kyle exploring his own sexual tendencies the last chapter was good in my opinion but I hope to make this one better. Again it has sexual themes, angst, suicidal themes, is a slash, and once again I'm not gay. ""means talk means thoughts, except for Kyle whose mind talks ((A/N))

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK OR ****ITS**** CHARACTERS**

Chapter 2: Hooked on f&!y phonics

In the Morning Kyle woke up finally accepting his own fate but still a little bit disgusted that he could be this way. He knew he shouldn't be because he knew other people who are gay and they're perfectly happy with it. Kyle guessed it was more the fact with how other people would react to him, such as his parents, Rebecca, but especially Stan. He didn't know how they would take it but he figured they would reject him for it. He knew **he** wouldn't if Stan told him that he was gay but Stan was a little less understanding. Kyle knew that Stan got mad when Kyle forgot to bring the new Terrence & Phillip DVD when he came over last week. He figured Stan would at least stop being his friend, and that was in the best of scenarios. In the worst, Stan could tell him never to talk to him ever again but yet make fun of him everyday for being gay worse than Cartman does for him being Jewish.

Then it came to Kyle, "What will Cartman do when he finds out? He'll laugh his ass off, and this will just give him yet another thing to rip my ass about. Maybe I should just hide it from everyone. Just act like it nothing's different and everything will just remain the same. Yeah that's it. That's what I'll do. Things are still going to be okay."

"That _would_ be good, but just how long do you think you can put up the charade of being straight when you know you're not," Kyle mind interjected again.

"I can do it, don't worry about it. No one will know until I decide that they know. I'll just wait a month; maybe a year and everything will be fine. Just have to keep my wits about me, act like nothing's different, and no one will suspect a thing."

"Okay, let's just say you can fake being straight, and no one will ever know. But don't they deserve to know, such as… the people that you love; your family, your friends, Rebecca, STAN. Don't they deserve to know? How would you feel if Rebecca, one day, all of a sudden, said that she was cheating on you, but tried to make you feel better by hiding it from you for a year? Wouldn't you feel a lot better in the end, if she just told you right out that she wanted to break up with you because she liked someone else better?"

"I guess so." Kyle was starting to hate when his brain made points that just made perfect sense, of course that was its job. "I guess I can tell her, but I still like her… just not as much Stan."

"So you need to tell her, and Stan, and your parents. I'm not telling you to tell everyone, hell, I know that Cartman will rip on you from now to Kingdom Come. Just tell the important people who NEED to know.'

"I just don't know when to tell her. I mean… I know that it is for the best but I just don't know when to tell her, I still like her and I just feel that she'll hate me and never want to talk to me again when she finds out."

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might just be supportive of you in this decision of yours to be free? I know that she loves you and that love could be used to your advantage so she'll understand that she wants to break up with you."

"I guess I could tell her today or tomorrow at school. I'm just nervous as hell. I mean this decision is life-changing. My mom's gonna fucking freak out, my dad will be probably be fine, Stan will probably never want to be friends with me again…"

"Stop talking and getting ready for school or **you're** gonna be late."

**The Later That DayAfter School**

Kyle's mind, "I can't believe you didn't say anything to either Stan or Rebecca! You have got to be the biggest wuss that I know, and that's saying something. You need to grow some balls and tell at least one person within the next twenty-four hours or I'll make you tell someone, and you know I can."

"Fine! I'll call Rebecca, invite her over and tell her in as soon as she gets her! Happy! Huh! Will That Make You FUCKING HAPPY!!!?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kyle angrily grabs for the phone dials Rebecca's number and tries to calm down while it rings.

((Before I continue I need to tell everyone about Rebecca. She is the same as she was in Monkey Phonics except older and more in control of her stuttering. The only time her stuttering gets really bad is when she's mad. The madder she is the more she stutters. This anger issue will come into play later. Also that Kyle's parents love Rebecca almost as much as they love Kyle. If they got married even at 18 his parents wouldn't care.))

"H-H-hello?"

"Hi Rebecca, it's me Kyle."

"Hey K-Kyle. How are you doing? I w-was just finishing my h-homework. What are you d-doing? You want to come over and do your homework?"

"Actually Rebecca I was kind of hoping that you come over here because I have to talk to you about something."

"But Kyle, my father would never allow me to go over to your house unsupervised."

"Then have your dad come too, but I just have to talk to you alone and it's very very important. Okay? Please, can you do that for me?"

"Okay, I'll a-ask him, and if he says y-yes, then I'll call you back to tell you I'm on my w-way." Rebecca was stating to sound a little worried. "Is there something w-wrong? You sound kind of upset or a-angry."

"No, I'll explain everything when you come over, don't worry about it right now. And if you don't come over today than I'll tell you tomorrow at school. I would just really prefer to tell you this here."

"Okay, I'll ask my f-father. I'll make sure he k-knows that it's important as w-well."

"Thank you. Bye.""Bye. Love you Kyle."

Kyle hated that she said this, even though he normally does like it when she says it and he even has said I love you back on numerous occasions. It hurt him to say it back this time because now it felt like he was lying, which in a way he was. "I love you too."

**///Rebecca's POV\\\**

Kyle hung up the phone with regret in his voice that bothered Rebecca to some degree although he said not to worry until she got over to his house she knew she would because that was the kind of person she was. She thought what in the world could he possibly have to tell her that would make him sound so worried and down. She pondered the reason while she went to ask her father about going to Kyle's house.

"Father?"

"Yes, Rebecca. What is it?"

"I was w-wondering if you could take me over to K-Kyle's house. There is something he has to t-talk to me about."

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but the answer has to be no. I will not allow you to go over that boy's house to do God knows what. I know what he wants to do to you, and I don't think I could take it if I let you go down that path a second time."

"But F-Father, he sounded really upset, and he says it is r-really important. He also said you could s-stay if you felt uncomfortable. Please let me go Father."

"Well, I guess if I can stay then it would be alright, but no more than an hour. We have to get back for your studies and dinner."

"Thank you F-Father. I'll call Kyle and let him know I'm on my way" As her thoughts ended with her trying to get to Kyle's house they reverted back to what it could possibly be that he needs to talk to her about.

Maybe he just wants to apologize for that little squabble we had last week. Wait; if it was just that then he wouldn't need to tell me at his house. It must be very bad if he doesn't care that my father's there. So what could it possibly be? Her mind went to worse things, until she thought of the worst possible thing he could say to her, and that one thing could be that he cheated on her. My God what if that's it, what if he cheated on me? she knew that she couldn't get mad at him about it until he actually said it, but she knew he could at least prepare herself for it. Well, if he did at least he's going to ask for forgiveness and maybe we can both forget about it… but what if it's worse then that? What if he wants to break up with me for this other girl? She was starting to panic and realized why Kyle said not to worry about it until she got there. She picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's number.

**///Kyle's POV\\\**

Kyle picked up the phone as it was ringing, finally calm after he followed his own advice that he told Rebecca about not worrying until she got there. He knew he should be stressed but ever since he put down the phone earlier he had found it a lot easier to get calm. He realized the first part of what he needed to do was over and now it was going to be a little easier to relax.

When Kyle talked into the phone knowing that somehow Rebecca had convinced her father to let her come over.

"Hello" Kyle said to Rebecca on the other end of the line however the voice that came on the other sounded nothing like his present girlfriend.

"Hey Kyle" said Stan "You doin' much right now?"

"Stan... What's goin' on with you?"Kyle, now lost of his stability, almost started stuttering like Rebecca does at the voice of the boy he now loves.

"Nothing really special. Cartman called with another plot to get ten million dollars and wants to involve us again."

"What is it this time, another thing that he claims has never been invented but has been for a least twenty years?"

"No not this time. I think this time Cartman has about lost his mind. He wants us to help him make… I can't even say it."

"What is it? Boy band again?"

"No we've done that three times and all three times failed. This time Cartman wants us to help him make… a porno."

"…"

"That was my exact same reaction."

"When will Cartman finally admit that he's gay?"

"That was my exact same second reaction. But Cartman said in his normal fatass voice that we wouldn't be in it together we'd convince girls to be in it and we would be the male roles."Now that Kyle had heard all this, he had calmed down to his own feelings and grown upset with Cartman's even more outrageous scheme. "We're 14. Isn't that illegal?"

"Boy, we must be telepathic with these reactions, that's just about exactly what I said. So Cartman replied, "That's exactly the point. Do you realize how many perverts there are out there who would pay large amounts of money to see that kind of thing?""

"And how exactly would we convince the girls to be a part of this? Mr. Slave convinced them not to be whores a long time ago, remember."

"Wait a minute? Why are you endorsing this? You sound like you'd actually go along with this. I mean I'm as much of a pervert as the next guy, but if we did this, at least one of us other than Cartman will go to juvie. And we know who's still there. Right? Trent Boyet" ((right spelling?))

"Listen, can we talk about this later? First I need to process all this, and second I'm expecting a call."

"Alright, we'll talk later. See ya."

The second that Kyle hung up the phone it rang again. This time hopefully it would be the person he was expecting.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello Kyle." Said the voice of his now nervous girlfriend. "I've been t-trying to get a hold or you for about ten m-minutes now."

"Sorry Rebecca, Stan called and it took a while for him to say what he needed to say. Then I told him I was expecting a call and he got off."

"O-Okay. Well, my father said that I could c-come over so I should be over in about ten minutes"

"Thank-you. Bye"

"W-Wait, could you please tell me s-something so I can prepare myself to some ext-tent? I may take whatever i-information you have to give me later if I know something about it now."

"All I can say is it has something to do with our relationship and where it's going. I just realized this and feel this needs to be. Please can we talk about this later? I just want to tell you here."

"O-Okay love you bye."

"Bye" Again she said love. This time Kyle didn't even have the heart to tell her the lie that he loves her back. He hung up the phone with that rising lump in his throat feeling like the nervousness he suffered earlier was just the tip of the iceberg. Kyle knew from the way he was feeling now, that he was being naive for thinking that the easy part was now over. It would only get worse from hear. He knew that he had to go tell his parents about Rebecca arrival or they would be more than a little mad at Kyle for inviting someone over without their permission. Even though he already did Kyle knew though this would be just a formality. His parents loved Rebecca and felt that she deserved to be out and about like other teenagers. They didn't want her to like other girls that were sluts but they didn't want her to be a total shut in either, so they were happy that she was Kyle's girlfriend. So that nothing out of the ordinary will happen in their relationship.

Kyle went to his parents to tell them about Rebecca's coming over. "Mom… Dad… Hello?" No response. "Hmm. Must have left while I was on the phone. Wait, there's a note: Kyle, have gone to the True Value for some groceries. We'll be back in about an hour. Love Mom and Dad. P. S. Ike's with us.

"Well that could make this easier or harder."

"How do you mean?" Kyle's mind chimed in his two cents. "I don't see any difference if you weren't going to tell them right now in the first place and they don't already know."

"Well, even if there not in the room with me when I'm telling Rebecca they would still be giving me support. But if they're not here then I won't have to worry about them listening in when I do tell her."

"What it sounds to me is that you're making stupid excuses to cover up even I don't know what. And if I don't that means you're full of bullshit and you know it. But whatever the reason you are lying, it doesn't matter because Rebecca will be here any second." Just as he had finished thinking he heard a knock in the door that he knew couldn't be anyone else but her. Mostly because of the light and nervous knock.

"She's here" Kyle's mind said pointing out the obvious

"And I'm getting it. Stop nagging me." Kyle did as he said and answered the door. And there was Rebecca standing there looking absolutely radiant. Of course Kyle had no idea what exactly had been going on through Rebecca's mind on her way over.

Rebecca Flashback

Rebecca's riding in the car with her father patiently but nervously on her way to Kyle's house. She finds herself thinking again about what Kyle is going to tell her. From what Kyle just said on the phone, she was even more confused than ever. Although now she knew that without a doubt Kyle wasn't cheating on her. He wouldn't be talking about where their relationship is going if he was going to tell her he cheated on her. So what could it possibly be? She racked her mind until she thought of something. What made her think it was something bad? Just because he sounded sore when she first answered the phone? What if it was something good? Something so good that he had an extraordinarily hard deciding it and needed to be somewhere alone to tell her. Or rather… ask her. Could it be? Could her deepest and darkest desire finally come to be? Would Kyle finally ask the question she knew to be legally wrong, but in her heart oh so right? Has Kyle finally gotten the message that she's tried to convey for the past six months? Will Kyle ask her… to marry him? Of course, it had to be that. It all made perfect sense: the nervousness whenever he was around her because he wanted to ask her then but couldn't, acting like he had other plans when he was really picking out a ring, getting a part time job and always asking his parents for money but never seemed to spend any of it. It all drew to the same conclusion: that he wanted to marry her. And now he's going to ask her at his house because he doesn't want to make a big scene. Not to mention he just about insisted that her father come as well so he could ask for her hand. All this thought about marriage made her so happy she was just about shivering in anticipation, so much so that her father seemed worried.

"Rebecca, are you ok? You look kind of nervous and you're shaking too."

"N-no, I'm F-fine f-father. Just a little anxious to get over to Kyle's house. That's all."

"Okay, it's just you know I worry about a lot. You're my little girl, and you know I've always disapproved of you're going out with that Broflovski child."

As he said this a bad thought went into Rebecca mind. What if Father doesn't let me marry Kyle? It's not like we can elope, we're not old enough to get married without consent. We'd just have to wait until we are old enough. It's only four years. Yes, that's what we'd do. Our love will last the test of time. This was the last thought she had before getting out of the car and knocking on Kyle's front door.

Return to Present

"D-do you want to inv-vite me in?"

"Shouldn't we wait for your dad?"

"Oh. O-Okay. Hurry up F-Father." Rebecca said

"Where are your parents, child?"

"My parents are at the store, they should be back any minute now. Please come in."

"Well if you're here by yourself, then we can't stay too long." Rebecca's father was hopeful that they wouldn't come back so they could leave earlier.

"I understand."

They all went into Kyle's living room and sat down. They sat in nervous silence, Kyle with his giant secret, Rebecca with her thoughts of what Kyle's secret was, and Rebecca's father with his not wanting to be there.

Kyle decided to interrupted the silence because with his mindset of 'it's now or never"

"Sir, could I talk to Rebecca alone for about five minutes?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think I should leave her alone."

"I assure sir, that nothing will happen or you can personally kick my ass."

Then Rebecca chimed in, "Please F-Father, just five m-minutes." Her father looked at her with concern and compassion.

"Alright, but just five minutes."

So Kyle and Rebecca went to his bedroom to talk, and as they walked both people got more nervous, Kyle with fear, Rebecca with excitement.

Kyle sat Rebecca down on his bed, while he sat on a chair he pulled up to the bed. Kyle was scared to death at this moment and talked very slowly.

"Rebecca… This is hard to say. And I just have to ask you to not say anything. Can you do that please?

Just to show that she understood and acknowledged him she just nodded and listened.

"I don't know how to tell you this or how you'll react to it so I just need to get it out."

Rebecca listened intently with a less sure feeling and a growing sense of concern.

"I just have to let you know that… I'm gay."

Rebecca sat there, her mind just about broken at the news of this, so she couldn't really comprehend what he said. Her eyes looked almost dead and it wasn't until Kyle started talking again that her mind woke up.

"Rebecca, are you okay? Please say you understand. I just hope with what I just said that you can understand that I have to break up with you." When Kyle stated these words, Rebecca's mind and mouth exploded as if the apocalypse was extruding from it.

"W-What d-do you m-mean y-you're g-g-g-gay. H-How c-could you d-do this to m-me you male anal corn-holer! I c-can't b-believe you could tell m-me that you cock muncher."

"Rebecca, please calm down. I just need you be calm so you don't do anything irrational.

"Irrational? Y-You're c-calling me i-irrational? I call y-you irrational for a-asking me to come o-over here and t-telling m-me that you suck man pole!!! Well I j-just have one thing t-to s-say to you, take-it-in-the-assman! FUCK YOU!!!"

Rebecca then stormed out of the room slamming every door she could get her hands on, and sounding like she breaking a few valuables on her way out to. But Kyle could only sit there gawking at the doorway where Rebecca had screamed out those last words. Not caring about the broken items or slammed hinges and didn't even realize that he should be happy that Rebecca's father didn't take Kyle up on his offer. He was not concerned that his parents were going to come home to the mess Rebecca left and rip his ass about. He was just as dead as Rebecca was with only one thought going through his mind.

"If Rebecca took it this bad, how's bad is Stan going to take it?

Will Stan react the same way? Will Cartman's plot come to fruition? What will happen to Rebecca? And will Kyle keep his sanity at his ever increaseingly bad problem?

Find out next Chapter of "Too Late for Love."

LukAng Peace out


	3. Chapter 3 remorse, riches, redemption

Yay I'm back for another chapter of my first story thank you Tsuzuki Misaki for your great review. I implore more people to give reviews like that one. Sorry it took a long time to write and update the chapter, I just have work and writer's block hopefully it will go away. Enjoy this next chapter of...

Too Late for Love

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own South Park. That is Comedy Central & Matt and Trey. Also again I'm not gay and this story contains adult situations, suicidal themes, possible OOC times, and language. Just to wonder aloud, I don't know why everyone thinks everyone in South Park is gay.**

Chapter 3: Getting gay with Kyle today.

When we last left Kyle he was getting a violent harassment of gay bashing from Rebecca. She left and destroyed half of Kyle's family's belongings. Since that point Kyle's parents have returned home and seen the destruction of their home.

"Kyle! GET OUT HERE NOW! YOU MUST EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOR THIS MESS." Kyle's mother stood dumbfounded at the mess and for one of the few times in her life was speechless. Kyle's father, on the other hand, went searching for Kyle. He didn't have to search long though for Kyle was in the same place that he had been sitting since Rebecca left.

"Kyle! What is the meaning of all this mess? You're in big trouble young ma…" Gerald suddenly noticed that Kyle was not really moving and muttering to himself. What Kyle was saying to himself, Gerald didn't know. It sounded like 'It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to understand. You said she would understand." Gerald became very worried for Kyle. It was as if he forgot all about the mess.

"Kyle. What's wrong? Speak to me Kyle." Gerald started to shake Kyle just to get him to snap out of it. It worked for Kyle regained a sense of awareness.

"Dad, what's going on?

"I could ask you the same thing. What happened to the house? It's totally trashed."

"Uh, dad it's a long story and I don't want to tell it twice, so can I just tell both you and mom at the same time, please?"

"Sure son, let's get into the living room so you can explain what happened."

With all the anger replaced by worry, Kyle and his father walk into the living room soon followed by his mother who was calmed to some degree by Gerald. Kyle's parents sat down on the couch while he stood in front of it. Kyle was so reluctant to speak that he was noticeably shaking.

"Go on bubby" Kyle's mom was saying. Kyle knew that it would be hardest to tell to his mother, with her getting pissed at everything under the sun that she didn't like. He felt like she would either kill him or flat out disown him.

"Well, I just need to explain to both of you why the looks as if Cartman had run through it with a bulldozer. The reason is, well, I brought Rebecca over here to tell her something and she freaked out, she started destroying things and ran out of here screaming."

"My god, Kyle. What did you tell her to make her act like that? She's normally such a sweet girl.

"Well, it's kind of complicated and simple at the same time. It's something I just figured out about myself. And it's kind of embarrassing to tell anyone especially my girlfriend or you. I know that it would be difficult to understand for you guys." Kyle knew he was stalling too much, and he was glad that his parents were giving him plenty of time for him to explain himself, which was totally unlike them.

"Well, what did you say to her?" He thought it was too good to be true for his mother to stay quiet "Did you break up with her?"

"In a way, yes, and I would really appreciate if you don't interrupt me. This is hard enough as it is."

"Sorry bubby."

"Ultimately the reason that Rebecca destroyed the house is because I told her I had to break up with her because… I'm gay." Kyle closed his eyes for what he felt was going to be the loudest he's ever heard his mother scream in his whole life. But all he heard was silence. All of a sudden he felt around him two sets of arms embracing him. He opened his eyes to find his parents hugging him.

"Uhh aren't you upset with me? I would think you would be hitting me instead of hugging me."

Kyle's father spoke up first, "Well, Kyle, sure we wouldn't want you to be this way, but we're not going to hate you for it. You're still our son and we love you no matter what."

"Of course dear, we love you if you're gay, straight, Jewish, Catholic, Baptist, or what have you."

"Okay, but how are you going to explain it to Ike? I don't know if he'll understand it or not."

"We'll explain it to him somehow. You don't need to worry about that just yet."Gerald told his son. "Now go to room and clean it up while we try to tidy up in here a bit."

"Okay, thank you for understanding." Kyle started to leave. Half way out of the room he stopped and ran back to his parents giving them both a big hug, almost feeling like crying "Thank you so much."

Kyle went to his room and cleaned his room as best he could for now. It took less time than he thought it would take, about fifteen minutes.

He went back to the hallway and he was about to step back into the living room when he heard his parents start talking. He guessed that they had finished cleaning up and had started talking.

"I can't take it Gerald, are you going to say something or are you just going to wait for me to talk?"

"What do you mean? What is there to talk about? "

"Our son of course, what else is there to talk about? We need to talk to him about this or something."

"What do you mean talk about it? I thought you were okay with this."

"It's not like I don't love him. I just don't want him to be this way."

"Why, there's nothing wrong with him. You just need to accept him for who he is. You've always tried to change him to what you want him to be and you never let him grow into his own person."

"I just don't want him to be tormented by anyone especially that Cartman boy."

"We can't just try and change what he really is. If he gets made fun of for what he is, it's our job to help him work through it, not to change him to make him feel repulsed and embarrassed of what he is."

Kyle was starting to cry while he was hiding behind the wall. He was crying both at the fact that his mother didn't want to live with a gay son and that his father totally understood and wanted to encourage him to be true to himself.

"I know it shouldn't matter what he is and it's true that I love him no matter what. I just… I don't know."

"You're ashamed, aren't you? You don't want to admit it but you are. Almost every problem with Kyle you've been ashamed. Every time he renounced his faith I could see tears in your eyes ready to come out. When he wanted the Jews to apologize for the killing of Jesus, I could almost feel a part of you die inside. Whenever he's done something either against the Jewish faith or against what you want, even if that thing would benefit him to grow as a person, you've been ashamed. Why?"

At that moment, Sheila Brovflovski broke down in tears. "My whole family has been Jewish for as long as my family can remember, no one can remember anything truly horrible happening to anyone in my family; I mean sure there was the normal things: disease, death. Those are things that happen to everybody. Except for my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"It was before I met you. He was only seventeen, I was fifteen and my sister was fourteen. At that time he told the whole family that he was gay. While most of the family was a little iffy about supporting him I was happy that he had found himself even though he dropped the Jewish faith, I was glad that he was happy. We were like the best of friends, and after he came out, our relationship was even better than ever. We never held any secrets from each other and we were never closer.

"Then one night he had a date with a boy we all knew, he was a good guy a person our brother would be happy with. He talked with my family and after a while they left on their date. He didn't come home that night. He still wasn't there by morning so we got really worried. Then there came a phone call. It was the police, they said that they found my brother and that he had died. It turns out that him and his boyfriend ran into some bad kids who hated gays and they got into a fight and ended up getting beat up, them dragging my brother with their truck and hanging him to a tree by his ankles. They'd killed him. They killed both of them, simply because they were gay. So now I hate every time Kyle differs in our faith because it makes me remember what happened to my brother Kyle."

"You're brother was named Kyle?"

"Yes, that's why I insisted on our son's name to be Kyle, to honor his memory. My sister did the same thing."

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know"

"I didn't want to tell you because our parents made us promise to never tell anyone. They were ashamed of him before and after his death. Once he died, we were ashamed too. We still loved him, but our parents basically disowned him posthumously and naming our child Kyle was the only way his memory would live on."

"I'm sorry this happened to you and your brother. But this is a different time honey, they don't kill people for being gay. Sure they may make fun of him but they won't kill him."

Kyle decided he didn't want to stay anymore, for he felt the tears coming back to his eyes from the terrible story he had just heard. He could never have realized about his unknown uncle and how his now told secret is affecting his mother inside. So far his secret has hurt two people he cares for, he didn't want to hurt anyone else, so inside he decided not to tell anyone else and do what he said earlier he would do; just hide it and act like it's not true. He would patch things up with Rebecca, tell her was just an insane thing he was going through and just be normal and straight again.

CUTAWAY TO CARTMAN HOUSHOLD

Cartman was on the phone with people trying to get them to help him with his next plot for ten million dollars. He was currently on the phone with Jimmy.

"Jimmy what do mean you can't do it? Why the hell not?"

"W-well Eric, I just think that m-me being in one of your p-por-p-p-pornos is not only immoral it's i-i-illegal."

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you Jimmy. It's because of this taboo that I know there's a market for this. I mean, remember when NAMBLA came to town. There were like thirty guys here. And those are just the ones that are open about it with boys. What about the ones who aren't open about or those interested in underage girls? Jimmy, if you're in with me on this I can guarantee that you would get at least one million dollars within the first year.""I'm sorry E-Eric, I'm going to decline your offer."

"Aww Jimmy, your breaking my balls here. Don't you realize that if you are in on this you would get even more than normal because you would not only get the perverts who kiddie porn but also those who like cripple porn as well. So it's possible you could make up to 1.5 million dollars."

"I'm sorry Eric, but again I'm going to have to say n-no." At that point Jimmy hung up the phone

"God, damn it!" Eric knew that Jimmy would greatly help his operation. First, because people loved him; that way people would buy it, second the ladies loved him; if they loved him then he could convince them to be in the video.

This plan is coming along harder then he thought it would. He had a few people on his side, including Kenny, Clyde and Craig, but he had no girls. No one would buy if it was just all guys. Except for those NAMBLA assholes. It would be difficult to get the ones he wanted but he knew he could get some. The hard ones would be Wendy and Bebe maybe get them to do some lesbian shit. Others would be easier like Heidi, Annie, and Red. He would just have to meet them in person and convince all of them one by one; maybe he would have to bring the boys he does have to help convince them.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to achieve his goal, but nothing worth having ever is.

CUT BACK TO BROVFLOVSKI HOUSEHOLD

The door of Kyle's bedroom was knocked on by his father. "Come in" His father walked through the door.

"Kyle dinner's ready.

"Okay, d-dad."

"Kyle, are you alright? You've seemed kind of down ever since you went to clean your room."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Wash up and come to dinner." Gerald started to leave

"Dad, it's just that I've thought about it ever since I told you guys and it took a long time to realize that it j-just maybe a phase I'm going through so I'm not... that word"

"You mean gay?"

"Yeah dad, gay."

"Kyle, did you hear your mother's story about her brother?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. Did his dad know that he was standing there? "W-What are you talking about? What brother?" Too bad Kyle had grown into a terrible liar.

"Kyle, I know you heard your mother's story and you can't let fear, dictate what you do, especially someone else's fear. I know you love your mother and you do just about anything for her. But this is one of those things that you need to be yourself no matter what anyone else thinks or says... or fears. You need to know who you are and be it."

During this speech of his father's, Kyle started to cry again. He knew he was gay, but he was crying too much, he hoped he wasn't turning into a faggot. That would be his worst nightmare. "Dad, I just can't live with hurting people like I am. First Rebecca, then Mom, what if I hurt Stan next? I don't want to keep doing this."

"I know you don't want to hurt people. But you didn't hurt them, their opinions, their thought hurt them. When people think what they do, and then a total obstacle obliterates that thought it can devastate and hurt a person worse than any physical injury can. But you must be who you are. If not, then you can't be that much of a man, at least not in my book."

IN FRONT OF TESTABURGER HOUSE

Clyde seemed kind of confused to be in front of Wendy's house, "Cartman, what are we doing hear? What happened to your porno idea?"

"Well Clyde, do you expect us to have a porno with just guys? I don't think so. It is unfortunate that Wendy turned into one of the hottest girls in class, if she wasn't such a stuck up bitch it would be a lot easier to convince her to be in our porn industry."

"Cartman, did it ever occur that if you asked Wendy and she said no, that she may call the police on you." Craig interjected "I mean, most of people you've called so far either thinks you're joking, they are stupid, they are Stan or Kyle, or they are us. And as far as I know Wendy's none of those."

"You know you're right Craig. What we need to do, is get other girls first, get more credibility and money, and then call her. Good idea Craig. That's why you're one of the idea guys. We should start with Heidi or Red."

After this little discussion they had left to get to their houses. Cartman decided to have him and Craig to go to Heidi's house and Clyde and Kenny to Red's house since they knew that Red would be easier to convince since she was already somewhat of a slut. They would need Cartman's special abilities to convince Heidi.

Up in Wendy's room, she'd been looking out the window when she just saw them walk away. "Now I wonder what they were doing."

KYLE'S ROOM

Kyle just didn't know what to do. On the one hand he hides himself and is safe from ridicule but feels confined and lost. On the other hand he comes out feels free for himself, and is respected by his friends and family. But is ridiculed by others, and shunned by some that he loves. Anything would be a risk and all have an upside and downside. So he knew that the best thing for him to do is to make himself happy first. He knew what that would mean but was afraid of the consequences. He would have to tell Stan and receive what comes. The biggest problem is he knew that Rebecca was normally more understanding then Stan is. If Rebecca freaked as she did, what would that mean about Stan. Kyle doesn't think he could go on if Stan reacted the way Rebecca did.

AT THE CODSWALL HOUSE

Mr. Codswall was pacing back and forth in his living room in front of his couch which his wife was sitting on. He couldn't believe what had happened between his daughter and the Browflovski boy. He had never heard his daughter sound like that and had no idea where she had learned those words. He almost felt like taking the boy up on his offer and kick his ass. Or if not him then his son. All of a sudden his wife interrupted his pacing.

"Honey, you've been pacing for an hour and have been very quiet ever since you came back from Kyle's house. Rebecca's been the same way. What happened over there?"

"Well, darling, something bad happened over there that makes me regret her ever going out with that boy. He told her that he couldn't go out with her because he's gay."

"Oh, I'm sorry she must be so heartbroken. It's always sad when you get dumped."

"What are you talking about you're not even a little bit disgusted that that boy is gay? And he dragged our little girl along for so many years."

"Of course I am sad that they had a breaking up, but I'm not going to be mad at him for being homosexual, I mean he probably just discovered it."

"How can you say that? Being homosexual is one of the worst things you can be other than ignorant."

CUTAWAY TO REBECCA'S ROOM

Rebecca is crying on her bed talking with her brother Mark. Or rather he's talking she's pretending to listen. "Rebecca, I know it just happened yesterday and you did love him so you do some right to cry and be sad. But you're making something a lot bigger than it really is. It's not like he's the only boy who will like you. There will be other guys and you don't have to worry about it because you're still young enough to where it doesn't matter. You have at least 80 of your life still ahead of you. So can you please try and feel better for the sake of yourself and the family. Please. You don't have to at this moment just don't let this break up run and ruin your life" He said that saw her nod "Thank you" and walked off.

Rebecca heard him say all of this and nodded just to get him to leave. She knew though that he would never understand her situation. It wasn't the fact that he broke up with her, if he had just done that then she knew she would be fine after a while. It was the fact that this boy, who had been going out with her since he was eleven had just told her that he was gay. She felt that because she was his girlfriend, he turned gay. How good of a girlfriend or even a woman could she be if she drove the one who introduced her to love to be homosexual? What if this ruined her love life for they rest of school. And then that spreads to college and no guy ever goes out with her again.((In case you haven't noticed she's a bit neurotic)) She knew that she would have to get him back to punish him for doing this to her, but what could she possibly do to make him feel as bad as she does? Could she attack him with a knife? No, too violent but not evil enough. How about spreading a nasty rumor that he molests his brother? No, to hard to get around and not believable enough. What could she do to make him hurt? She had one idea locked in her mind but seemed so evil that even he didn't disserve it. Of course if she didn't think of anything else she would have to do it. She would keep thinking.

BACK TO KYLE'S HOUSE

Kyle was lying in his bed scared of what could happen. He had decided after another long talk with his parents, that he would at least tell Stan that he was gay, he didn't have to tell him he had a crush on him just yet. He remembered the talk with his parents. They talked about Sheila's brother Kyle. How good of a person he was. How he never judged people and was one of the nicest people Sheila had ever known. Kyle laid down in his bed thinking about this and decided if he wants to keep his sanity he needs to just tell Stan and get over with it. He doesn't want to deny it any more. Kyle figured there were three things that could happen: one) that Stan will love him in return and be gay as well, this is the least likely but most wanted. Two) that he would be shocked but would live with it after thinking it over for a while, this is the most likely of choices, and three) that he would be totally disgusted and never want to talk to him ever again. This option would leave Kyle devastated but he knew he would eventually come to grips with it. He knew he shouldn't worry because there is nothing he could do to change Stan's opinion but he couldn't help it. All would come out tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE SAME ADDRESS

It was breakfast on Saturday, Kyle and his family were at the breakfast table talking about how they were going to spend their day.

Gerald started by asking "So Ike, how are you going to spend your day today?"

"Me and Fillmore are thinking about seeing that new Russell Crowe movie, then going over to Flora's house to play hide-and-seek."

Sheila interjected, "Now Ike, you know you can't see that movie, it's too violent. We told you that yesterday. What about that other movie playing at the theater."

"Mom that movie's for babies. Maybe we'll just go over to his house and play video games."

"Okay." Gerald said "Kyle what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to tell Stan."

"Going to tell him what, Kyle?" Ike interjected

"None of your business, Ike. That's between Kyle and Stan." Sheila said saving Kyle further embarrassment in front of his brother. "Now go get cleaned up for your play date with Fillmore."

"Okay Mom" Ike then left the table and let Kyle and his parents some time alone.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kyle?" Gerald asked "You don't have to do it today if you don't want to."

"I know I don't have to do it today, but I realized last night that it wasn't going to get any easier the longer I waited, so I might as well tell him as soon as I can."

"Okay I just want to you to be sure what you're doing is right for you."

"Thanks Dad."

THE SAME TIME IN THE MCCORMICK HOUSE

"Cartman, can you tell us why we're at Kenny's house and not somewhere cleaner?" Clyde said as Kenny gave him a glare. "Or at least in our own beds asleep I mean it's 7:00 AM on a Saturday. We are all fucking tired."

"Clyde, who's in charge of this operation? Me. I call the shots, I call the scenes, and I write the crappy plots. We start our first movie in someone's house that is very poor. They get one the girls and start a long series of sex scenes in which ends with the person being rich. Once we get to that point we will film in Token's house. I figure by that time we will have Token convinced to help us."

"So that's why Red and Craig are here." Kenny said "But why is Clyde and Heidi here? I figure we only need three people for a scene."

"Since I don't know how everyone reacts in a scene or who is good doing what, I want to try out everyone in the scene to see who's the best."

"Okay, the scene starts out with a guy on the couch waiting for a girl he called. He promised her fame and fortune in the movie career and all she has to do is sleep with him. Now he is a virgin and she is a moron. Got it? And the reason we're here in the morning is because I have a full day of scheduling planned so we need to get busy." At that moment Cartman's cell phone rang. "Hello… Yes, this is he… Okay, what is it… Are you serious about this… Don't be screwing with me… I'll kick your ass if your fucking with me… Okay… One hour… Alright thank you and good-bye." He then hung up the phone. "Guys, I have to go do something. A deal has just been made."

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Craig yelled out.

"Start filming assholes." Cartman yelled back

Thus Cartman left the cast to meet the mysterious caller.

AT A SECRET LOCATION KNOWN ONLY TO KYLE AND STAN

Stan looked at Kyle kind of funny because he usually has some knowledge beforehand if they will meet at the clubhouse. "Okay, you got me here what's up?"

"I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure if I can tell you because of the ramifications of what happens if I do."

"So then just tell me, and make it easier on yourself."

"I will, I just need to tell you at my own pace."

"Take as long as you need. I mean you look stressed as hell"

"Thank you… I mean I don't want to stall it's just really hard so please don't say anything."

"I didn't say anything. Just get on with it."

"I will, I just don't want you to react the same as when I told someone else this."

"Don't worry, it's not like you killed someone, right?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong."Kyle said

"Okay, don't worry about it, the only thing you could possibly tell me that could change the way I think about you is you're gay and you're in love with me."

Oh my God. How could he possibly have guessed the one thing he was actually going to say? What was he going to do now? Maybe if he just said that he was gay and that was all it wouldn't be too bad.

Stan interrupted his mind processing, "So what is it you have to tell me. Or what do I need to do to help you tell me. Should I turn around and face the other way, should I pretend to cover my ears so it doesn't look like I'm listening? What should I do?"

There he was again being cute in the way he tries to help in any way he can. He is not helping this way he is only making I harder. He is just making me think of him like I want him so bad and I can't have those kind of thoughts right now. Kyle was just about ready, "Okay just give me one more minute."

Stan didn't want to wait any longer so he had other ideas, " Come on, Kyle. Just say it and get it over with I know you can do it. Go on Kyle. Do it, do it, say it, say it, do it, say it, say it do it..!" this was just getting progressively louder and more annoying as he went. To the point where Kyle just couldn't take it any more and just blurted out. "I'M GAY!"

Stan replied with his voice reverting back to normal, "There now, was that so hard."

* * *

Is this really all of Stan's reaction? What is the plan that Rebecca may or may not use? What was the mysterious phone call Cartman received and what of his movie? 

Will all things stay as is or will things start to change?

Find out next episode of Too Late for Love. Peace out

LukAng


	4. Chap 4: love surpise, and a parade

Too Late for Love

Chap 4: It hits the fan

A/N: Welcome back to another exciting chapter of my first but not only Fanfiction. When last leaving the boys Kyle had just told Stan he was gay, Cartman had just left to respond to a mystic caller, and Rebecca is plotting against Kyle. What could possibly happen next? Only I know and soon you will too. Note: I started this chapter before Mr. Garrison became a man again so any reference to a Mrs. Garrison is made for Anon purposes to my own story. Again I don't own South Park.

Kyle looked at Stan and Stan looked back at Kyle with a smile that may or may not have been slowly fading. Kyle could not tell, but he decided to break the silence. "Stan? Did you hear what I said?"

Stan called back in his usual half-dead tone, "Yeah I heard you, you're gay."

"Well, what do say to that? You seem to be fine with it?"

"Yeah, so what, I don't care." This response got an exasperated look from Kyle. "But what about the statement you said earlier about not liking me for being gay?"

"I guess that means that all of us sometimes have to eat our words. I mean you know I don't hate gay people, right?" Stan asked

"Right I know that, it's just that... well we've been friends for so long that I thought that maybe, it would affect the way you think of me if you knew."

Stan and Kyle knew the true response to this statement, "Well I mean sure it affects the way I think of you, but it's not going to affect our friendship so we can't be friends. I mean you don't like me like me right? Stan laughed at what he considered a joke. "So is this all you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks for taking it so well. I really needed to get off my chest, so thanks again." Kyle then left Stan with a hug which Stan didn't reject because he felt that Kyle needed a hug after this big news he just unloaded.

"It's okay dude." Although after about ten seconds Stan _was _starting to get a little uncomfortable, "Okay dude, time to get off me. I need get home I still have that homework that Mrs. Garrison is having us do."

"Sorry Stan, it's just going to be hard getting to tell people and when I don't know how they will react."

"Well, it's always going to be hard, because you won't know how people are going to react. All you can do is tell them and hope for the best. Right?"

"I guess you're right. Just promise me not to tell anyone okay?"

"You don't even have to have me promise, I know not to tell anyone. It's your secret to tell."

"Thanks Stan."

"So if you're gay what are you going to tell Rebecca?"  
"Well, you see, I already told her and she didn't react to well. I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand, listen I gotta go so see you later."

"See you."

Kyle knew that Stan was good for his promise... But it didn't make him feel better all around. He still didn't tell Stan about really liking him, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Okay, now that that's over, you can take it at your own speed for everyone else." His mind told him.

Unfortunately Stan had brought up something which he hadn't really thought about for quite some time. What is he going to do about Rebecca? He hadn't really dealt with her and she was extremely upset when she left. Kyle looked at the clock and saw it was close to six P.M. How the hell did it get so late?! He knew it was really too late to do anything today so he decided to go home do some homework and try to come up with a solution. Tomorrow was Sunday after all so Kyle thought it best to sleep on it. He fell asleep with some difficulty and the hairs on the back of his neck tingling.

The next day Kyle still hadn't thought of anything.

Rebecca knew that her plan would work. It would make Kyle sorry for hurting her so bad, so he would turn back to normal and be her boyfriend again. It was all about getting all those fag germs out of him. She was going over her plan again in her mind when her brother knocked on her door.

"Rebecca, are you okay? You've been even more quiet than usual and I've noticed Kyle hasn't been around in a while. What's up?"

"Well, as it turns out K-Kyle broke up with me, then other day. But don't w-worry everything will be f-fine after today."

"I'm sorry Rebecca I know how much he meant to you. What happened?"

"I'd r-rather not talk about it, but we had some d-differences that that we didn't agree with, s-some things were said. D-don't worry it will all be b-better by tomorrow."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"I t-told you not to w-worry about it. I've g-got every t-thing handled."

"Okay. Just know that if there's any problem you're having you can talk to me about it and I won't tell dad or mom.

"I know."

"I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. So come on down."

"I'll be d-down in a few m-minutes."

Kyle and Rebecca had breakfast at about the same time and they both had each other on their minds. Although while Rebecca was thinking about how Kyle would react to her devious plot (which should be going off right about now), Kyle was thinking about how to make up to Rebecca and take some of the stress that he put on her off. He knew he wasn't going to be her boyfriend anymore but he still cared for her so he felt he needed to make up the fact that they broke up. He was probably going to buy her a gift, but had no idea what it was going to be. He was also thinking about how or when he was going to tell everyone else. He knew it had to be soon because the longer he took the harder it would be.

Kyle heard something outside but thought nothing of it, he figured it was just the fair that was in town, although he didn't remember ever being able to hear it this well from his house. As he finished breakfast, he heard a lot of kids yelling and the phone ringing. He picked it up and it was Kenny.

"Dude, you should see outside your house right now, there is basically a parade coming down the street that you would not believe."

"What is it?" Kyle had uneasy tone in his voice but he couldn't say why.

"Just look dude."

Kyle went to his front door, hearing all the music and noise outside. When he opened the door he saw exactly what Kenny had said: A parade. A smile started spreading on Kyle's face thinking it was cool that the fair would advertise right on his street. Then he saw a float that caught his eye and tore the smile from his face. He got a look of shock and disbelief as he realized what the banner on this specific float stated in big colorful letters.

KYLE IS GAY!! CHEER FOR THE HOMO!!

Kyle stormed out of his house to see who put together this monstrosity. He went over to the first person he saw and it just happened to be Craig.

"Craig what the hell is going on here? What is this parade and why is it saying that I'm gay!"

Once Craig saw Kyle he pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud to Kyle.

"Once you see Kyle direct him to the back of the parade to see Mr. Cartman."

"What is going on here Craig!? Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Just see him and all of this will be explained because to be perfectly honest I have no idea what he's doing or what the end result of this plan is."

Kyle abruptly left Craig and stormed off to see the master of ceremonies, a certain dead man named Eric Cartman. On the way over to Cartman, Kyle started to think about the situation and realized that this may actually be a good thing that has happened. With this parade it saves him the trouble and anguish of having to tell everyone his secret. Sure he doesn't agree with this method, and he's still going to kick Cartman's ass for it, but Kyle can't help but feel that Cartman just did him a favor. And with that thought the anger started to subside in him.

Cartman saw Kyle marching up on him and a huge smirk just spread on his face. He knew this would be one of his greatest moments.

"Kyle, how good to see you, do you like my presentation of your newly discovered orientation? I particularly like giant one up front. It gives the viewer more than just the message to look at. It has vivid colors and sparkling glitter."

"Cartman, what is this and where the hell did you get the idea that I was gay?"

"To answer your first question, I was involved in finishing my last great idea…"

"You mean your porno idea?"

"Yes that's the one; anyway, I was talking with the guys about how to get some girls when I got a phone call. I can't tell you who it was just yet, but they provided me with information that allowed me to temporarily come off one idea and onto something a million times better. I know from who my source is that they are very honest and responsible and you know them quite well. I know they have no reason to lie so I didn't even need proof I normally ask for. I wish I could reveal my source, but they made me promise not to. So what do you think of all this?"

It was at that moment that he realized just how he felt about it. He realized what his dad meant and he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Well Cartman, I don't know. On one hand you're making me out to be a laughing stock by literally parading around this claim from an anonymous source like it's everyone's business. On the other hand, you're providing me a way to reveal a truth to everyone without having to go through the pain of telling every single person. So question really should be: How mad am I at you? Truth be told I do want to kick your ass, but I'd much rather thank you. So I say this to you Cartman" Kyle prepared himself for this and just said in the gayest tone he could muster "Thanks!" and he walked off.

"Wait a minute, Kyle. How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea how much time and effort all this took to put together and you're happy about it? You're supposed to be pissed off at or something!"

"Cartman, I'm not mad at you because you did me a favor don't you realize that. Now when someone asks me if I'm gay, all I have to say is yes. If they can't deal with it, that is there problem. I know there is no reason to be mad at you for this even if it wasn't true. Because if it wasn't then I'd know you were lying and just wasted God knows how much money on spreading a rumor that so many people wouldn't believe. In fact I bet there will be quite a few people who don't believe you anyway. I know you want me to be mad at you but I'm not and I'm not going to be."

Cartman was shocked and dumbfounded and found himself for one of the few times in his life to be completely speechless. Kyle just stared at him wondering if there was anything Cartman had to say.

"You know I hate you Kyle. But for some strange reason the fat that you're gay actually didn't bother me. It could be the fact that I always thought that and actually hearing it didn't change anything in my mind, or maybe I just don't care either way. But it doesn't matter I'm still going on with this parade and I'm still going to make fun of you everyday for it Jew-fag.

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't fatass." With that Kyle walked away. As he walked away he started to wonder just who would tell Cartman that he was gay. There weren't that many people who knew and none that he knew that would enlist the help of Cartman. The only people he knew that knew were Stan, his family and Rebecca. He knew Stan wouldn't tell anybody because he promised, so that left his parents and Rebecca. He wondered and suspected someone, maybe even Cartman himself had heard them discussing between each other and he would find out.

Unknown to Kyle, Rebecca had witnessed and heard the whole conversation between him and Eric. She was appalled at how Kyle had reacted and how Cartman just let it go. She couldn't understand how this plan could have backfired the way it had. She was completely confused how Kyle could be okay with this. She felt in her mind that she had just failed at yet a different thing. She was a failure at being a girlfriend, a woman, and now a vengeance taker. She would have her revenge no matter what. But as of now she was feeling a deep dark sense of despair and hopelessness. She was feeling that her whole meaning as a human being was coming into question. She didn't have any idea what to do as she walked home in this gloomy and very cold morning.

LATER THAT DAY IN KYLE'S ROOM

Kyle was lying in his bed thinking. He knew the first of his problems was now solved, what with Cartman telling everyone about his now told secret. But there were still two problems: who told Cartman, and what would he do about Stan. The first problem he pretty much knew his parents didn't do it for they had only discussed this in their own bedroom or with him, that only leaved Rebecca. He knew that she was angry but couldn't understand why she went to Cartman when she hates him even more the Kyle does. He would just have to talk to her about it the first he got. While the problem with Stan was not the most pertinent issue at the moment, it did have the most lasting effect. Kyle would have to deal with it sooner or later, and just like the first problem the longer he took the harder it would be to deal with it. Kyle could believe how much had happened in his life in the past week, yet there was still so much more to do. Kyle made a deep sigh as he heard a knock on his door. It was his brother Ike.

"Kyle, what's up?"

"Hey Ike, nothing I'm just thinking about a problem I'm having."

"What problem are you having big brother? Can I help?"

"I don't know if you can. Well, I probably shouldn't ask you but it may help me get a young perspective. Okay let's say you like someone, but everyone would think you're weird and sick for liking this person this way, quite possibly even the person you like. How do you tell that person you like them or _do_ you even tell them?"

"Well that depends, the same sort of thing happened to me in kindergarten, remember? And that didn't end to well."

"This is kind of different. This isn't like a teacher loving a student; this is a friend loving a fellow friend who is a peer. I just feel if I tell that person then that person would never want to talk to me again."

"I thought you already had a girlfriend why do you want another one?"

"We kind of broke up for this reason, I just care for this person as a friend and someone I deeply care for. But should I sacrifice our friendship for trying to pursue something more?"

"Does this person like you in the same way?"

"If I knew that then I wouldn't have a problem, I am just nervous as hell that I could lose him as a friend." The sentence was out of his mouth before he even realized he had said "he".

"What do you mean 'he'? Is this person a boy? I thought I overheard you talking about this with mom and dad."

"While it doesn't matter, yes it is a boy, now do you have any opinions? And please don't say you just need to do it before it gets harder because I already know that."

"Well, in my opinion if he is your friend then it will just be awkward whenever you're around him and it will come out eventually and it may come out when you are not ready and when other people are around. Your mind wants it out so it will get it out of you one way or another." Kyle knew that Ike was right; he was surprised that his brother could be so right about a situation so unfamiliar to him. Ike never ceases to amaze him with his intelligence and insight.

"I never realized that. Thanks Ike. But _how _am I supposed to tell him?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself. Can I have five bucks for a burger?"

Kyle gave five bucks to Ike for helping him and he left. He decided that he needed to call Stan and tell him before the weekend was over. He doesn't think he could make it through the week having Kyle by him in his classes and not freak out, knowing that Stan doesn't know and others might figure it out.

Kyle went to the phone and called Stan's house. He was nervous as hell not knowing how this would turn out.

RING RING RING

"Marsh residence, Randy speaking"

"Hello Mr. Marsh, can I talk to Stan please?"

"Sure just a second" … "Stan speaking"

"Hey Stan, can you come over here for an hour or two I have something to tell you."

"Sure dude, just let me ask my dad and I'll try to be over there in about ten minutes

Well, those ten minutes felt like one hundred years before Kyle finally heard a knock on the door. The second he heard it, he rushed to the door and basically slammed it open out of excitement.

"Hey dude, what's up? You sounded kind of nervous on the phone. Does this have anything to do with Cartman and his parade this morning? Because I had nothing to do with it."

"I know you had nothing to do with it. This isn't really about that, but you could say it does have a little to do with it. It's a little embarrassing so can we go to my room please."

"Sure." they made their way to Kyle's room. "What is the problem?"

"Well this is sort of a continuation of the last conversation we had."

"You mean about the porno that Cartman was making?"

"First of all, that wasn't the last conversation we had. Second this has to do with the conversation of me being gay. It's kind of hard to say though."

"Kyle, please don't make this a repeat of that conversation, while I understand that it takes time to get the message out, and it's not as if I don't enjoy spending time with you. I just want you to spit it out no matter how embarrassing it is. Just pull the band-aid off and let it out. I don't care what it is, just say it. Why aren't you saying it?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY! I REALLY LIKE YOU!" After saying Kyle had calmed down and spoke again, "I like you as more than a friend. You are very attractive, smart, funny, and it's fun to be around you all the time."

Needless to say, Stan was a little dumbfounded at the admission he just heard. It took him some moments to get some words out. "Well, I don't know what to say, thank you for those good compliments, first of all. Second, wow. I didn't realize you liked me that way."

"So how are you feeling about that?"

"Well, I said that you could say whatever you wanted and I respect you for telling me. I thank you for liking me in that way, I find that a good compliment in itself. However, truth be told, I'm not gay, so I can't return the feelings you have for me."

"Are you sure? I mean have you ever thought if you were gay or not? I understand it's kind of a hard thing to come to terms with but haven't you ever considered if you were gay?"

"Oddly enough, yes I have thought about it. And while I've never been absolutely sure, I just find it more comfortable to be straight. It's nothing against you; I'm just not that way."

"No it's cool, I mean it's not like I expected you to run in to my arms and say 'I love you too' or anything."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See ya. Dude, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." After that, Stan left and went home, feeling a little bad for Kyle and a little guilty about how he's feeling.

Kyle couldn't believe what he heard. He had confessed his heart and something happened that he never thought would happen. Stan accepted and even embraced the fact that Kyle loved him, yet couldn't be with him. Kyle didn't know what to do. He especially didn't know what to do about tomorrow. He would see Stan in most of his classes and Kyle doesn't know how he's going to react to Stan or how Stan will react to him. Kyle hopes that while a romantic relationship may not blossom their friendship will not waver. Unfortunately, Kyle doesn't know if he can continue being around Stan if he can't be with him. He just doesn't know if he could bear it.

Stan on the other hand is dealing with basically the same issue except for the fact that he wasn't the guy who loved another guy. He didn't know how he would ever look at Kyle again the same way.

However, unknown to even Stan, feelings, thoughts and uncertainties began stirring in Stan's mind. Thoughts even Stan himself couldn't understand.

MEANWHILE, AT THE CODSWALL HOME IN REBECCA ROOM

Rebecca had been wallowing in her misery all day and been thinking about what o do about her situation. She couldn't Kyle back, she couldn't be with Kyle, and she still loved him too much to seriously hurt him physically. She only had one option, but she didn't know how accomplish this task. It was certain to work and punish Kyle for what he did to her. And she knew that he would never forget when she left this permanent scar in his life.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Both Kyle and Stan had been dreading coming to school for differing reasons, but Kyle didn't know just what reason that would turn out to be. Kyle went to his locker to get ready for his homeroom class, just as he closed his locker he felt a violent punch rock his face and he fell to the floor. As soon he hit the floor, someone was on him punching the hell out of him. Kyle tried to get away from the person while also guarding his face from further damage. It seemed to take forever to get whoever it was off of him, but eventually he felt someone pull this kid off. Stan showed up just in time to find out who this was. Kyle looked up from his surprisingly unbeaten face to find out the person was none other than Mark Codswall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD FAG!! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!" Mark broke free of the person restraining him and tackled Kyle to the ground. Once Kyle was there, Mark started to beat him more while Kyle tried to protect himself and push mark off. Mark continued to yell at him while he swung, "You bastard my sisters gone because of you! I'm going to kill you, faggot!" Two people finally grabbed Mark and held him back.

Two other people picked up Kyle including Stan. Kyle replied back to Mark as he was getting up, "What are you talking about, Mark? What happened to your sister?"

Mark tried to talk while he was also trying to hold back tears, "You bastard you killed her! I went into her room to wake her up and I found this note on top of her bed." Mark pulled a note out of his pocket and threw it at Kyle. Kyle picked it up and read it. He gasped while reading the note half-way. Mark continued, "I read the note and once I finished, I tried to shake her awake but she didn't move." By this point Mark couldn't hold in his tears anymore. "I tried screaming at her to wake up but she never did. She never did. And it's all your fault! It's your fault! If you had never broken up with her for being a fag, she'd still be alive. You bastard." At that Mark broke down and just started sobbing. Some of Mark's friends came and took him to the nurse's office. Kyle still had the note in his hand, unbelieveing of what it said. Kyle fell to his knees in shock at what his one decision at brought about.

A/N Well that's it for now. Just to let you know this is not the last chapter there will be at least one more. I don't know whether to keep Cartman on his old dream or not so please give some input. I've loved working on this story again after many months on hiatus. I hope to have the last chapter soon, as in the next month. Thank you all for reviewing. I wish I could name all of you specifically put I don't know if I would be thanking someone twice.

Peace out

LukAng


	5. Chapter 5:A Beginning and an End

Too Late For Love

Chapter 5: Kyle Sucks

A/N: OMG! It has been WAY too long since I have written on this and I greatly apologize for that. Many things have happened since I have written on this story and many of my influences have changed, I thank all of you who have patiently waited for me to finish this story. Since I finished the chapter for another story (Thanks for all the reviews for that), I have thought every single day about how to write this chapter well, and to have it come to what I think as a satisfying conclusion. Well that being said I will begin my story telling. In the last chapter Kyle finally revealed to Stan that he liked him a lot, much to Stan's dismay and confusion. Rebecca after being torn apart from her failure at embarrassing Kyle, committed suicide to Mark's anger and now hatred toward Kyle. Cartman's new endeavor may or may not have been permanently dropped since his prank on Kyle. We pick up from that point. This chapter will be different as it focuses more on Stan than Kyle.

***KYLE'S ROOM***

It had been three weeks since the suicide of Kyle's ex-girlfriend Rebecca. While her funeral had been a week and a half ago, Kyle had not gone. This was mostly due to the fact that Rebecca's parents had banned not only Kyle but his entire family from going anywhere near the funeral. Sheila was furious about this, with all the love she had for Rebecca, she was appalled that she couldn't even pay her respects. However, because she understood how much Kyle was hurting anyway didn't want to make a humongous deal about it and cause a big fight.

Kyle seemed to have withdrawn into himself because he didn't talk to anyone and he hadn't been to school since the incident had happened. His parents had been extremely worried about him since he wasn't eating much and that he didn't respond at all when they tried to talk to him. Kyle didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening in the rest of the world and at the moment he didn't really care, all he knew was that whatever had happened was his fault. His ex-girlfriend was now dead, her brother (one of his best friends now) utterly despises him for her death, the whole town heard of this incident and probably most of them think it is his fault, and the worst maybe he still wasn't sure just how Stan felt about the whole situation. His mind seemed to have broken up when the news of Rebecca got to him, and it had not yet been put back together. Kyle just lay in bed with that shocked look frozen on his face as if he had gone catatonic. All he could really do was just lie in bed and think over and over again, "It was my fault. It was my fault."

***STAN'S POV ON THE WAY TO KYLE'S HOUSE***

Stan had been seriously worried about Kyle since the incident. He hadn't seen him or talked to him in weeks and he was really scared for Kyle's health. Kyle's parents had called him to try and talk to him because they seemed even more worried than Stan had been, if that was even possible. So he was walking over to his house. Stan knew he was being selfish in his think, but Kyle's state of mind wasn't all that was on his mind right now. Ever since Kyle's more recent confession to him, Stan couldn't get a feeling out of his head and body. After a few days with the information just sitting there in his head, he got to thinking about what Kyle had said after. Had he ever considered if he was really gay? He had told Kyle that he wasn't gay, but really when he had thought about it he had just tucked it away simply by just declaring that he was not gay. But he never really knew. Over the past few weeks, with really no super best friend around (Kenny had kept dying, Cartman was nowhere to be found, Butters was grounded, and everyone else just seemed to be avoiding him even Wendy.) he was really alone with his own thoughts, which wasn't exactly a good thing. He had tried a couple of times to see Kyle but Kyle's parents said that he needed the rest. That just makes it that much funnier that they are asking him over now, not that he's actually laughing.

With Stan basically alone in his own head, he couldn't control some of the thoughts and ideas that popped into his head. It felt kind of weird; he hadn't had this kind of thoughts in years. All these questions that had risen in his head left Stan a bit confused. All he wondered ever since he had started thinking about it was; could he be gay, or maybe at least bi? He didn't even know if this would be a good thing or a bad thing to be gay. He knew that it would make Kyle happy; but what about him? Stan just didn't know. He had had homosexual thoughts sometimes. But he just passed them off as him discovering himself and that everyone had gay thought at some point in their lives. That didn't mean he was gay, did it?

Stan approached Kyle's house still having no idea what he could possibly do to make Kyle feel better. He didn't really have much in helping with depression. He normally was the one getting help with depression. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer while looking up at what he knew to be Kyle's window. He got to thinking just how Kyle had looked when the realization hit him that Rebecca had committed suicide. He looked as if he had just seen the Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka and it had looked deeply back into Kyle's own eyes. It was a look that Stan wouldn't soon forget. All he really knew was that he didn't know how everything would work out.

The door opened to display Kyle's mother to welcome Stan to the Broflovski home. "Hello Stan, thank you for coming over. Please come in." Stan entered the house and already noticed a seemingly dark air over the whole house, as if it had been tainted, or rather the whole character of the house had been brought down by the people within. "We just don't know what to do anymore so we thought that maybe you could help."

"I don't really know what I _can_ do to help," other then give Kyle and me some remote of a chance just to make him feel better "but I'll try." He wanted to have a little bit longer of a conversation with Kyle's mom, but that was just to stall for time. At least so he could get his own thoughts in order before he saw Kyle, considering that he hasn't seen him in two weeks. As he walked up the stairs dozens of thoughts buzzed through his head. "What was he going to do? Had his feelings for Kyle changed since Kyle's confession? Would he do something drastic if necessary to help Kyle? Why did he feel so different whenever he thought about Kyle and why did it make him feel like throwing up?" Unfortunately Stan didn't have the answer to any of these questions. But he knew the answers would come soon enough as he approached Kyle's bedroom door. Stan knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. After about 30 seconds he knocked again a little harder and called out his name. "Kyle, it's Stan, can I come in?" There was still no response so Stan decided to just open the door and let himself in. He tried to turn the knob but found it was stuck; not locked (because he knew the Broflovski's only had locks on bathroom doors) but simply not opening, as if something was wedged on to the knob to keep anyone from coming in. Stan grew more panicked as he tried to push the door opened harder and harder. He gave one final heave ho and the door bounded open; only to reveal a horrific sight to Stan's eyes. Upon opening the door revealed the sight of his best friend attempting to hang himself from the ceiling light.

"KYLE!!!"

***CARTMAN'S ROOM***

Cartman sat in his room on his bed pondering about what to do. It had taken him two weeks to recover from his financial loss from the failed parade. Now that he was back to normal financially he was wondering if he should still go back to his original plan of making porn empire. There was no reason to not still try. Cartman looked at the clock on his dresser and noticed it was only 9:00 p.m. "Damn! Can't I figure out what to do? It never takes me this long to make a decision. Okay I just call up the guys, and tell them that it's on and that we need to discuss options." Cartman marched right over to the phone, picked it up and dialed up Craig, Clyde, Kenny, and Butters. After he got off the phone to convince them to come back, he headed to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Just as was about to eat the sandwich that he had made, he heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the guys. Dang that was fast." Cartman yelled out to let them in totally disregarding his mom who was asleep less than thirty feet away in the other room. "Come on in guys, doors open! I'm in the kitchen! Just wait on the couch!" Cartman took the sandwich that he had made with him so he could while he discussed the issue with them. However once he reached the living room, the sandwich promptly fell from his hands as soon as he saw who was sitting on the couch. It was the absolute last person he expected to see in his house or anywhere near his property: Wendy Testaburger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing in my house ho?

"Cartman, you invited me in. Now I didn't come over here to start a fight, I just have some questions to ask you."

"Alright, I'll give you five minutes. Now, what do you want?"

"I've heard some things around school about you trying to do something to make money." Wendy seemed to be quite flustered in her speech.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You have to be a little more specific than that." Cartman was worried that she could try to ruin his whole plan. He would not allow her to do this if he could help it.

"Well, I heard that you are making a certain type of video to make money and I was just wondering if it was true."

"You need to be a little more clear about you want to know." Cartman look at his watch, "You have three minutes."

"I heard from some of the girls talking and I heard them saying that you we're making a... a porno." Wendy looked so embarrassed, it almost cute in a way.

"I'm sorry, but I think you came all the way over here with false information. It's time you get out of my house. I'm expecting company." Cartman knew if he didn't get her out of his house now she may confirm her inklings and turn him. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way over here, but you know where the door is, now get the fudge out."

Wendy didn't move from the couch. Instead Cartman just heard her say something. However she said it so softly that he couldn't hear what she said. So Cartman asked her "What was that?"

Wendy said her statement one more almost unintelligible, "I was wondering... if I could... have a part in your movie?"

***KYLE'S BEDROOM THE NEXT DAY***

After Stan's 2-second long panic attack, he helped Kyle get down from his hung position. The whole time Kyle struggled against Stan's help, Stan couldn't understand what would drive Kyle to commit such a horrendous act. After Stan got Kyle to the ground and untied, Kyle pushed Stan away from him and just started crying into his hands

"LEAVE ME ALONE STAN! JUST GO AWAY!"

"Kyle, what is wrong? Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What does it matter to you, why do you care, anyway? You haven't come by to see me in weeks."

"Kyle, of course I care about you. Why the hell would you think different? The reason I didn't come by was because your parents told me to stay away from you. They told me that it might be a bad thing to let me see you, and that it would upset you more. I tried to explain to them that right now one of the things he needs right now more than anything is friends. But they refused to see reason no matter what I said."

"So than why are you here now?"

"Kyle, they are worried about you. I guess they're willing to try anything, because anything is better than what you are doing right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU WERE COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"Just get out of my room you asshole… Just… just… just leave NOW!!!"

"Kyle, you are my best friend. **I don't want anything bad happening to you**… I… care a lot about you man."

Kyle had been tearing up this whole time. But, when Stan said this, Kyle just broke down and fell on his knees crying. It had been a long time since Stan had seen Kyle do this. At least five years since Kyle had last broke down and sobbed.

"It's my fault Stan. It's my fault she died. If I wasn't gay she would still be alive, if I was still her boyfriend she'd still be alive. It's my fault."

"Kyle, you didn't kill her. You don't control the actions of others. Everyone chooses their own actions. She decided her own fate. She trashed your house, she caused the parade, and she killed herself. You didn't cause that. It's not your fault."

"Where did you find that out?"

"Cartman told me about the parade, your parents told me about the house. Kyle, I'm worried about you. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Stan, I just don't know what to do. Ever since we talked I don't know what to do. I mean I said that I really liked you a lot and you said that you don't feel same way. That crushed me, but I knew that I could get through it. But then Mark attacked me and told me about Rebecca. I just felt any hope for me just vanish with those words. I just don't know what to do…"

Stan knew if he didn't do something now he may lose Kyle forever. "Kyle… ever since we talked that time two weeks ago, I felt something in me change. After you said that you liked me, and you asked me if I ever thought if I was gay. The truth is that… I have thought about it. I don't know when it happened, but I started to question my own self, I started to have thoughts and ideas that I just don't know about."

Kyle heard these words, was still crying but tried to stifle his sobbing so he could hear what Kyle had to say.

"Kyle, I don't know what to say, but I've been having the thought that I might be…homosexual. Or at least bisexual. But I don't know what to do. It's just been driving me crazy and the more I think about it the more confused I get. I've been having ideas that I might be…I might be…"

"What is it, Stan?"

"I think I might be attracted to you too." Stan knew it was now or never to put his just of idea into place. "I need to know if I am gay or not, it will drive me insane if I don't know."

"Well, there is one way for you to know."

"I am not letting you fuck me in the ass."

"No, nothing like that, I was simply going to suggest that maybe, we, I don't know, we kiss."

"I don't know, it just all seems so weird to me. I mean, I feel like it would be really uncomfortable, but it also strangely intrigues me at the same time. It's just really confusing."

When Stan heard the idea from Kyle to kiss him all sorts of thoughts entered his mind: would he enjoy it, would he hate it, how would it feel, would it be the same as Wendy's kisses? So many questions passed through his head. When Kyle heard Stan consider it all he really thought was: Oh my God, I can't believe I'm finally going to kiss him I've been waiting for this for weeks, I can't believe it.

Stan decided to break the small silence, "Well, if it is one way to find out, then I guess it's alright. So what do I kiss you on the cheek, the lips, what? How do we do this?"

"I guess that we just have to feel it out and just let it come naturally." Kyle was inching toward Stan getting more excited the closer he got.

Stan and Kyle inched closer and closer their faces millimeters away as both felt the excitement of the other. Both boys seemed to be more and more sure of what they were doing as they finally touched lips with each other.

Kyle felt Stan's lips against his own, and it felt like pure ecstasy on the young Jew's mouth. He felt his heart beating faster and faster and hoped this moment would never end. His excitement was so high he felt a chill run down the back of his neck. Kyle hoped this simple kiss would elevate into something more, but he knew he shouldn't pressure Stan with anything to extreme. Stan's lips felt soft and gentle, yet firm and passionate. He had no idea that this was what Wendy had and so glad that he finally got to share this momentous experience.

Stan felt… a dude's lips. Felt kind of rough and just whatever, not really a big deal and even kind of uncomfortable. At that moment Stan confirmed in his mind that he was in fact not gay or even bisexual.

Once the kiss separated, Kyle had a smile on his lips and his eyes closed as he felt one of the greatest feelings he ever had in his life. Stan just had a _weird_ look on his face. It was uncomfortable and just felt wrong.

"Oh my God. That was amazing. How do you feel, Stan?"

"Kyle, I don't know how to say this, but that just didn't feel right."

Kyle heard what Stan had said, but he didn't want to believe it. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle, it's nothing against you. I guess I'm just not gay."

Kyle didn't understand how this could be possible. Stan had said that he liked him too. Kyle was so happy that Stan was finally feeling the same way that he just wanted to jump for joy, especially considering how he had just felt less than one hour ago. But now that Stan had uttered this statement, Kyle seemed to feel the same way that Rebecca must have felt when he told her that he was gay. Now he knew why she could have been so upset. It was as if his best friend had baked him a chocolate cake only to find out upon eating it, it had turned to nasty disgusting poison. Kyle didn't know what he would do right now but one thing was certain. If he couldn't be with Stan he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"…"

"Kyle?"

"Get out of my house Stan."

"What?'

"I said, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Kyle, I just don't understand."

Kyle began to forcibly extract Stan from his room. "Just get out of my house asshole!" Kyle than pushed Stan out the door and slammed it as Stan lay on the carpeting of the hallway outside of his once best friend's room. "AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, STAN!!!"

Stan didn't understand what had just happened, but what he did know was that Kyle didn't need to be alone right now. As he was getting pushed out of the room he noticed that Kyle had started tearing up. Stan didn't mean to make Kyle feel bad, all he did was to tell Kyle the truth now so he wouldn't be living in denial. Stan started to pound on his door to get him to open it. "Kyle let me in, please. Let me in, we need to talk about this." Stan kept pounding on the door with Kyle refusing to open the door and keeping silent. Kyle just wanted to be alone right now and didn't want to deal with Stan right now.

After about three minutes of Stan's yelling and pounding, Gerald came up the stairs to see what the issue was. Stan told a brief summary of what had happened (kiss omitted) and Gerald took Stan downstairs to hear the whole story.

After getting Sheila into the living room, Stan told Kyle's parents the whole story. "Well, that's everything that happened. I'm really worried that Kyle may try to hurt himself again. I don't think he should be alone right now. He just seemed so upset."

"Stan, it may be best if you go on home now. Your parent-"

"No, I don't want to leave Kyle by himself. He may try to hurt himself again."

"We'll take care of Kyle. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself. You should just go home."

"Alright. Just please tell me when he's a little better."

"Yes of course. Oh and Stan?"

"…"

"It may be better if you stay away from Kyle for a while."

Stan didn't say anything as he left the Broflovski home. He was so worried about Kyle he barely even heard what Kyle's parents had said. As he was walking down the sidewalk back to his house, he couldn't believe what had happened in his life and how his life had gotten so confusing. He was just hoping Kyle would be okay.

Back at Kyle's house (after checking on Kyle every once in a while), his parents were thinking on what to do about their son.

Gerald decided to break the silence between him and his wife, "I think it may be time we send him. It will be better for him if he goes."

"How could you say that? Are you implying that the people at that 'camp' can take care of our son better than we can?"

"I'm just saying that they are better equipped to handle this kind of situation. I mean it is a retreat to help depressed and suicidal teens. We can't keep our eye on him twenty-four hours a day. At least at this place we can be sure that nothing really bad can happen to him and he'll be well taken care of."

"I don't know. I just don't want him being taken care of by strangers. But it will give him time to be away from all the problems here. I guess we could give it a try."

***AT THE CARTMAN RESIDENCE***

Cartman lies in his bed, thinking about how awesome his life had recently gotten, "I can't believe it, I have a brand new job enterprise to look forward to, and just last night on of the hottest bitches in the school decides to be in my porno without me even asking her. Could life get any sweeter?"

Just then the phone rang; Cartman rolled out of bed and answered it. Clyde was on the phone, "Dude, where the hell are you? We wanted to start shooting the movie an hour ago. We knew you would want to be here for the making of our first movie, so get your fat ass down here to Craig's now."

"I'll get down there when I get down there, you black asshole! I'm just running over some numbers for sales. Just start without me."

"Yeah right, since when do you do any running?" Clyde said as he hung up the phone.

It wasn't a lie Cartman was going over sales, he was just taking a break. Except for the fact that it wasn't numbers on how many they had sold, but rather how to sell them. It was a problem that Cartman had worried about ever since last night when Wendy said that she would help him. Since then it became apparent to Cartman that this plan might actually get off the ground, so he needed a way to sell the merchandise. He was starting to get a little nervous because every single way he had thought of to sell the tapes there was a way that the tapes would be traced back to him. Of course he didn't fear too much because he knew that in time he would find a way. That much he was certain.

Cartman decided to go over to Craig's house to get a look at the set and design for the first flick. On the way he passed a pretty depressed and desperate looking Stan. He was mumbling to himself something Cartman couldn't quite figure out, and to be honest he didn't really care.

He made it there with little else happening, and walked into the middle of a scene that was just starting to get good between Bebe and Craig.

He found Kenny in a quiet part of the room and went over to him, "So Ken, how are we doing here?"

"Well Cartman, it seems the biggest problem isn't the filming schedule or the fact that our actors can't act. The biggest problem is that since everyone is a virgin no one knows what they're doing."

"Don't you see Ken, that is the beauty of what we're doing. Because mostly everyone is a virgin, then it will either give our selling audience something to relate to, or it will make it seem that much more innocent, which in turn will drive up sales once we get recognized."

"Speaking of sales, how **are **we selling the videos?"

"Don't worry about it, leave it to me." Cartman then watched the action go on as he continued to think on that burning question.

***THE NEXT DAY AT STAN'S ROOM***

"I can't believe they just took Kyle away. He didn't even want to go. Why the hell is this stuff happening to us? Why does Kyle have to be gay? If he wasn't gay none of this would happen… I just hope that Kyle gets better. I know that that the most important thing. I just wish he could get better."  
Stan laid in his bed thinking about how this month has transpired. So far Kyle found out he was gay, broke up with his girlfriend, had everyone forcibly find out that he was gay, his ex-girlfriend killed herself, and now just got rejected by his best friend. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this. No one should have to go through all this at the same time. I just wish there was something I could do. I just miss Kyle so much. I just love him so much; I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"…"

"Wait… What did I just say? Did I just say that I love him?"

A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter is finally done is finally done! I am so happy that another wonderful chapter is done on this story. When I started writing this chapter, I thought that this would be the last chapter. Unfortunately, I was wrong. As much as I know now, there will be one more chapter to this story. It has been so fulfilling writing this story and even more fulfilling and inspiring to read all the great reviews that I get. In the next chapter things get a little confusing as both of these story lines draw to a close. There will be anger, confusion, romance, and police involvement. So stay patient for the final chapter of Too Late for Love.

Peace Out

LukAng


End file.
